


Storms

by Mackem



Category: Flight of the Conchords (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A pointless, fluffy drabble, inspired by a prompt on my LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless, fluffy drabble, inspired by a prompt on my LiveJournal.

Bret likes storms.

Jemaine already knows this; Jemaine knows everything about him. It's good. He doesn't remember everything about Jemaine, but that's good too. It means Jemaine surprises him.

They wouldn't be out in a downpour like this, but Murray had forgotten to inform them their latest museum gig was cancelled (he'd been distracted by "a paperclip emergency"). "Least we've got umbrellas," Jemaine mumbles.

Bret blinked as a sudden gust turned Jemaine's inside-out, metallic arms flailing like a harpooned squid.

Jemaine sighs miserably.

Bret walks him home clutching his umbrella above Jemaine's head, soaked to the skin. He likes storms.


End file.
